Brian Struck
Brian Struck is a contestant on ''Escape the Complex 1''. Regaled for his key role in pulling strings for votes and giving out red herrings to detractors of the old Donkey Kong Krew, Brian is known for his near-perfect social game as part of La Chopper, keeping his numbers in check each time he entered the Ejection Hall. He was able to manipulate other escapists to blindside his ex-allies Veronica Alstodt and Laurett White, catalyze the downfall of the Tomahawk Trio, and save his ally Kandace Moressey from ejection only to flip the script unanimously once pit against her for ejection. His standout game was alas derailed at the final three mission, losing to fellow ally Luke Baccarin and Shania Bissinger. On the jury, he voted for Luke to win, his only vote in the minority. He is often regarded as the "Greatest Escapist to Never Win" among the Escape the Complex fanbase due to his ability to toy with social politics in the dimension of the game. Biography Retrieved from RLV Network Age: 23 Hometown: Los Angeles, CA Occupation: Waiter Three adjectives that describe you: Nice, conversational, straightforward What do you think will be the most difficult part about escaping the complex?: Being away from my English settler, Bristle. He is my main motivator and his undivided affection always cheers me up. Do you have a strategy to win the game?: I want to control the game based on who I feel can outsmart me later in the competition. What are you afraid of?: Poison ivy, because I get medically severe burns and rashes by touching them. They cost me money, time, and man points. Disneyland costumes, because I feel creeped out knowing sweaty guys are hugging kids in them. Sticking my hand in dark holes, because I automatically think of an alligator waiting for food on the other end. What do you plan to do if you win the grand prize?: I have been driving a junky used car since I was in high school that has gone through long self-repairs. To make ends meet, I work as wait staff for a brunch spot in the morning and drive across L.A. to a sports bar for my night shift. I do not want to deal with any more car troubles. Buying a new car would be the first thing I do with that money. I also want to buy my first house if that's too much to ask for. Fun facts about yourself: 1) I can speak in fluent Yiddish. (Non-Jewish guy here.) 2) I have never tasted a cupcake. 3) I don't have a life outside of work. Journey Committee History Voting History Post-''Escape'' *Brian, Shania Bissinger, Luke Baccarin, Lindsey Johnston, and Seder Walon made a guest appearance on the February 2, 2017 episode of Morning Crashers Morning Show on RLV Network to talk about the cast and predictions of the second season. *Brian appeared as an extra on the May 17, 2017 episode of daytime soap opera Soda Shoppe Quartet where he played a bar customer. *Brian competed on the Escape the Complex seed of the Press Your Luck Primetime Summer Special that premiered June 19, 2017 with fellow escapists Aubré Pirsela and Nicky Yermo from the second season. The show is part of a four-night tournament competing against contestants from other RLV Network reality competitions including RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race racers Erica Melnichk and Tony Quintenas from Season 9 and Jacqueline Danner from Season 10; and Jerry Nake, Zachary Bawnfur, and Polly Rudolph from Blind in Love 4. He placed second in his seed and won $5,400 in earnings.